


All Signs Point to Coffee

by BlackIris



Series: 500 Garden Party Extravaganza! [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: American Sign Language, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Loki's a little shit but I love him, Set Up, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:73. “You’re not as evil as people think you are.” / “No. I’m much worse.”92. “Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?”





	All Signs Point to Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy’s a goof. Bucky’s adorable. Tony’s a diva. Clint’s hard of hearing. Loki’s a melding, little shit. Canon is... who? Never heard of her. Fight me. 
> 
> ‘Speech text like this: is signed, not spoken.’

“Coffee?” Darcy asks, sliding a mug of the piping hot brew towards Bucky.

“Yeah.” He nods, taking a sip.

“It’s the good stuff.” Darcy smiles behind her mug.

“Thanks, doll.”

And Lord almighty, the brew was good. But wasn’t everything with Darcy the ‘good stuff’? Okay, maybe it could have been the bright-eyed brunette smiling at him at 6 in the morning on a Saturday, but still. The coffee was good.

“Do you ever make a bad cup of Joe?”

“On occasion.” Darcy shrugs her shoulders.

“Don’t believe you.”

“Mhm. Well, just make sure you stay on my good side and you’ll never have to find out how bad, a bad cup of coffee can be.”

Darcy wiggles her brows at him, earning a snort from Bucky.

**“You’re not as evil as people think you are.”**

**“No.”**  Darcy smiles.  **“I’m much worse.”**

“Darcy!” Comes a bellowing call.

“Shit!” Darcy squeaks out, ducking to hide behind Bucky, trying her best to hide herself between him and the counter.

**“Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?”**

“Nothing. Nothing really.”

“Darcy!?” Comes the yell again, this time louder, more desperate.

“Is that Stark?” Bucky asks over his shoulder to a cowering Darcy.

“Yup.”

“And you did what exactly?”

“Uh.”

“If you tell me, I’ll protect you.”

“Um.”

“Darce, he’s getting closer.”

“Darcy Lewis!” Tony shouts.

“Okay. Sanctuary!” Darcy speedily whispers. “I switched his coffee out for decaf.”

Bucky chuckles. “Oh. Bold move.”

“Hey. The man needs to sleep. And is already more wired than any functioning human should be.”

“Pun intended?”

“Maybe? Just hide me!”

“Okay, just stay still.”

 

* * *

 

> Earlier that week… to the moment that started it all…

Loki sits at the counter, sipping at a cup of tea, clearly enjoying the slow morning.

“Morning.” Darcy said, bouncing into the kitchen.

“Good morning Ms. Lewis.” Loki smiles, tapping a long finger on his chin. “You look rather happy for the early morn.”

Darcy does her best to hum in a neutral tone as she digs through the fridge. “I’m making breakfast for Buck and Clint before they get back from their run. You want some?”

Loki’s smile goes feral. “Well that all depends doesn’t it?”

“Okay, dude.” Darcy says grabbing more ingredients and dumping them on the counter. “I’m thinking big ol’ omelets and bacon. And coffee. Lots of coffee. You haven’t lived until you’ve had my coffee. Some people practically live off the stuff.”

“And what’s so special about it?”

“Caffeine. And Love.”

Loki stares blankly at Darcy in reply.

“Okay. Vanilla.” Darcy, shrugs. “I use vanilla extract. That’s the main secret, but I won’t tell you anymore. Pretty sure you know too much stuff about too many people already.”

“Hmm. This must be why Stark adores keeping you around? I don’t think I’ve seen a day go by without him having at least a few cups.”

“It’s more the cherry on top. I’m actually fairly decent as an assistant, even if I don’t know what the hell he’s talking about half the time.”

Loki hums softly to himself, “I’m typically fond of tea. But I will try your miraculous coffee.”

“Omelet too?”

“Possibly.”

“Lots of veggies?”

Loki smiles, “If you please.”

Darcy starts on chopping veggies and cracking eggs and shortly has the kitchen filled with the heady aroma of early morning glory.

Clint walks in wipes the sweat from his forehead with a small towel, nodding to Loki and Darcy, drawn in by the smell of food and a growling stomach.

 _‘Good morning Clint.’_  Darcy signs once she’s in his sight line.

 _‘Good morning sunshine.’_  Clint signs back.  _‘That smells amazing. Please tell me there’s enough for me?’_

Clint pouts a little, doing his best puppy dog face. Causing Darcy to laugh as his bright red cheeks add to the delirium of his look.

 _‘Of course.’_  Darcy signs _. ‘There’s enough for you, Loki, me, and Bucky. If he’s joining us...’_

Clint smiles at the mention of Bucky. He shrugs and looks to Loki, who’s watching with rampant interest.

_‘He know of your old man crush, yet?’_

_‘No. And hush.’_  Darcy signs, as her cheeks turn a bright pink. _‘I think he knows what we say when signing.’_

Loki chuckles a confirmation of Darcy’s fear.  _‘I do and I do know.’_  He says and signs. _‘Now how to make this fun for everyone…’_

 _‘Now I’m excited.’_  Clint signs, bouncing on his toes.

_‘If I just make you both breakfast; can this go away? Please.’_

_‘I mean, I’ll take breakfast. But I’m not responsible for whatever it is that Loki does.’_  Clint signs as he backs his way up to the coffee maker with a sly smile.

 _‘You’re just as bad as… as bad as Loki!’_  Darcy huffs as she signs Loki’s name with force and added drama.

 _‘I’ll stop giving you a hard time if you just let Bucky know how you feel.’_  Clint smiles and grabs some coffee, closing his eyes as he breathes in the strong aroma.

 _‘Clint has a point.’_  Loki signs, with a smirk.  _‘I too shall remain silent, if you do one thing.’_

 _‘What one thing?’_  Darcy gives Loki a pointed look. Curiosity and fear taking over.

_‘Pull one prank for me.’_

_‘A prank?’_ Darcy signs, her eyes flickering back and forth between the two men. _‘Who. What. And where?’_

 _‘Stark. Coffee. And I’ll let you know.’_  

 

* * *

 

> Present day… Present moment…

Tony comes to an abrupt halt when he sees Bucky casually sipping coffee in the kitchen.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Have you seen Lewis?” Tony asks, looking down the hall.

“Nah.” Bucky takes another sip. “You alright? Look a little frazzled.”

“I… Doesn’t matter. I’ll find her later; it’s just a small thing.”

Bucky hums.

“New arm working out for you?” Tony cocks his head to the side examining Bucky’s lack of prosthetic.

“It’s great Tony, really. I just like to be me sometimes. Ya know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony agrees, scratching at the scar at the center of his chest.

A moment of still silence passes between the two.

Tony clears his throat, smirking at Bucky as he leaves. “Just let me know if you find Lewis.”

“Will do.” Bucky chuckles as he feels Darcy’s fingers loosen on his thigh. “You can come out now, he’s gone.”

“Thank you.” Darcy sighs standing fully. “How can I make it up to you?”

Bucky smiles slightly, “Give me a chance?”

Darcy giggles. “I hate to break it to you, but I’d give you a chance any day and not just because you help shield me from Tony.”

“Cookies then?”

“Cookies.” Darcy nods. “Wanna help me?” 

“Sure.” Bucky takes another sip of coffee and chuckles. “I’ve got a free hand.” 

 

* * *

 

> From two rooms over… The instigators of this tale sit watching the security feed from the kitchen…

Loki smiles to himself as the pair start making cookies.

Clint taps Loki on the knee and then signs, _‘Why did you set this up?’_

 _‘Darcy and James?’_ Loki asks.

Clint nods with a smirk.  _‘I love it: effective and simple. But why?’_

_‘Easy. I think they’d make beautiful babies.’_


End file.
